


Floating in Space

by monafruit



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Loneliness, Magic, Outer Space, bee and puppycat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monafruit/pseuds/monafruit
Summary: In this short-story, Puppycat finds himself faced with loneliness and betrayal. Our space outlaw known under the alias, Puppycat, is on the run after he was falsely accused of murder and theft. A heart broken space boy, floating around the never-ending space, finds himself needing the help of Temp Bot along with a peculiar human girl he encounters, to prove his innocence and reverse the curse that has been cast on him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Once upon a time... there was a space outlaw who fell in love with the Space King’s daughter and they both agreed they were meant to be together. The princess decided to run away with him, and they planned to meet at their favorite meadow before they escaped. But it was a trap. The princess had lied, and the outlaw was surrounded by the King’s army of warlocks. Filled with anger from her betrayal, the magic that was meant to capture the outlaw instead transformed him into a monster, and he escaped.”


	2. Magic

The wind blew across the space boy’s gleaming face. He rushed across the garden to the spot he and the princess promised they’d meet. The white and multi-colored flowers passed his vision as he almost reached his destination. The princess’ white figure came into view as he continued to run towards her. Before meeting with the princess, he stopped to catch his breath. He didn’t want her to notice how eager he was. He looked at the princess in awe as he daydreamed of them escaping together. He noticed that she seemed to be lost in thought. Her face expressed concern as her brows were furrowed. Is she afraid? Or having second thoughts? No way. She would have told me, right? He shook the negative thoughts away and continued to make his way to meet with the princess.

“We made it! We can leave now.” He beamed. Reaching for the princess’s limp hands, he cupped them. He placed her hands against his face as he embraced her. Meanwhile, the princess remained quiet. Not even meeting his gaze, he became worried. His previous assumptions seemed to have some true.

“What’s wrong?” The smile on his face quickly disappeared. The princess sighed as she turned to face him. The flowers in the meadow danced with the wind. A pedal that flew with the wind landed softly on the space outlaw’s head. The princess let out a soft laugh as she removed the pedal from his head.

“I’m sorry.” The words she spoke rolled out of her mouth. Her face filled with remorse and she turned away. The sound of heavy marching echoed throughout the garden. The space outlaw quickly became alarmed. 

“Princess, what’s going on?” Confused, he turned to her to find an answer. Her face remained neutral to the events that were about to begin. The King’s warlocks surrounded the space outlaw, allowing the princess to stand outside of the circle they enveloped around the space boy.

“You tricked me? YOU TRICKED ME?” The space outlaw cried out. Frustration welled up in his chest as he tried to reach the princess, but the warlocks held him back. The princess solely turned away to avoid watching the events that were about to take place.

“Puppycat, you have been charged with accounts of murder and theft. We hereby sentence you to stay in isolated confinement for 100 eons!” The leader of the warlocks rose his staff and faced it towards Puppycat.

“P–please, no! I can explain!” The magic from the staff blinded the warlocks. Puppycat felt himself changing. His surrounding began to look taller and taller. The space outlaw noticed that the warlocks were still stunned, he found this as an opportunity to run away.

“Don’t let him escape!” The space outlaw sprinted without rest from the group of warlocks. He focused his energy in search of a ship to escape on. He found the building that held all of the spacecrafts; ranging from the warlocks’ to the King’s. The spacecraft he stole was one dedicated for the King. A smirk grew on his transformed face as he turned the vehicle on and made his way out.  
Through the barren space land with nothing but the stars, the space outlaw sighed, unsure of himself and where he was going. The image of the princess invaded his sense of direction. His breath shortened and his relentless heart grew with resentment. Frustration built up in his eyes and he yelled out at the stars. With no one to rely on, the space outlaw wiped his eyes and continued on his journey.


End file.
